1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capsule type micro-robot moving system, and more particularly, to a capsule type micro-robot moving system capable of moving at a high speed while holding a mucilage wall of an internal organ.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, a micro-robot utilized in a capsule type endoscope includes a subminiature camera for capturing the inside of an internal organ, tweezers for tearing off a tissue of the internal organ, a communication unit for transmitting an image captured by the camera to an external device, and a diagnosing equipment, and is used to inspect a diseased part like a medical doctor touches the tissue of the internal organ. As such, by using the micro-robot, the inside of the internal organ such as the stomach, the small intestine, the large intestine, or the like can be captured by the endoscope without giving a patient pains, and a simple surgical operation and the injection of medical drug can be performed.
However, a conventional micro-robot for a capsule type endoscope does not commercialized till now and its research is being developed. As one of robot moving systems, it is in progress a research for an inchworm type micro-robot moving system treading with clamping part expanded by air and stepping the wall of the large intestine. However, in order to move the micro-robot using this principle, it must be required a close contact between a body of the micro-robot and the surrounding on which the micro-robot will move. However, since the wall of the organ is coated with mucilage and has a viscoelastic property, there is a limit in the close contact.